


Torn

by dinopire



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: (Armin is only mentioned), Episode 30, F/M, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinopire/pseuds/dinopire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In episode 30, Armin's route, if Armin hadn't burst into the locker room and Dakota had gotten to kiss Candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn

**Author's Note:**

> i just... LOVE dakota so much!!!!! i love him. i don't care if candy would never let this happen i just really wanted to write about my cute australian boyfriend, dake.

Dakota was coming closer still, one hand laid flat against the locker behind her head. Candy’s mind flashed to Armin’s anger, of her guilt. Armin wouldn’t want anything to do with her again was all she could think. It was with this thought in her head that she froze, lips beginning to curve downwards as Dakota joined their mouths.

It was familiar but completely foreign at the same time. So much time had passed since their first kiss that Candy could barely recall what it had felt like the first time. Weren’t girls supposed to remember their first kiss forever and ever or something? Sure she remembered the circumstances clearly; the sun warmed water up to her thighs, Dakota’s large hands cradling her head. Besides that, it was a little blurry. Maybe she had been in shock.

It had been her _first_ kiss after all.

This most certainly wasn’t her second kiss, she thought back to the science classroom and Armin suddenly kissing her. She had someone to compare Dakota to now.

Dakota was a lot gentler surprisingly. Every kiss she could recall having with Armin so far was a lot more passionate and just – forceful, but not in a bad way.

Dakota was warm, all toned muscle and confidence. It was this that attracted her to him in the first place. His straight forwardness had made her blush – and in a way that no guy ever made her feel before, she felt desired. She wasn’t just the quiet girl who sat in the back of the classroom, next to dorky Ken who nobody really liked.

It was thrilling and the reason she had been willing to spend that day with him at the beach.

But now? In the face of Armin’s stone cold silence and unwillingness to talk to her, she felt confused and hurt. She had messed up, she knew, but was she just making things worse now?

Dakota always seemed singularly interested in her, even if he was talking to Lucy, if he saw Candy standing there he would make his way over to her. This was so surprising to her. Her? Being chosen over the drop dead gorgeous Lucy? It had never happened before.

Sure it made her heart flutter but was it more than what she felt for Armin?

As Dake’s hands moved to the curve of her waist, pulling her closer, she hesitated. She wanted to, she wanted to close her eyes and tangle her hands in his hair but was caught between opposite directions.

She broke the kiss slowly, hands coming up to rest on his forearms by her side. She hadn’t even kissed him back.

“What’s wrong?” He was blinking, bemused.

“I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“It wasn’t my breath was it? I shouldn’t have eaten those onion rings at the buffet-“

“No.” She couldn’t help but laugh at that suggestion, tension in her shoulders receding.

“Good then, what happened?”

“That guy… who was angry at you-“

“Kind of poor taste to talk about other guys when we’re this close? I mean if you can think of other people I’m not giving it my best, am I?” He smirked, eyes dropping towards her lips as if he was thinking of kissing her again.

Candy blushed but did her best to ignore it and get out her explanation. “We’re kind of… an item!” She blurted out the last two words hastily, as if she couldn’t get away from the term quickly enough.

There was a short moment of silence in the locker room before Dakota dropped his hands from where they had been resting on her hips.

“ _Oh_.” His wide eyed expression didn’t last that long. Most likely thinking of how Armin’s reactions now made a lot more sense. Candy didn’t know how he didn’t figure it out sooner. She didn’t exactly have guys throwing themselves at her, Dakota being the exception.

Well, that was probably her own fault. She hadn’t exactly told the guy to leave her alone or at least stop flirting with her. She flushed an even deeper shade of red, now feeling ashamed at the realisation.

“Damn… I guess you got snatched up quickly while I was in another country, huh?” He was laughing but seemed a little put down.

“I’m sorry…” She found the need to apologise, for what she didn’t know. Stringing him along? Not being single?

“Well, I’m always available if you ever change your mind.” The confidence was back, along with the interest in his gaze.

“Dakota!” She yelped, hands coming up to cover her burning face.

“Just say when and I’ll be on the first flight over from Australia.” He was teasing her now and peeking through her fingers she saw a bright grin on his handsome face.

“Oh gosh…” She didn’t even know how to reply to that level of forwardness.

“I guess I’ll let you get back to your boyfriend then, hm?” He stepped back, throwing her a wink before leaving the locker room.

She was left there alone, with the realisation she now had a lot to tell Armin.

“Oh no…”


End file.
